Peices
by acommontater
Summary: A lifetime of happiness! No man alive could bear it: it would be hell on earth.'- George Bernard Shaw


Hello again! I still do not own Sailor Moon. :(

_**song- Misguided Ghosts**_ by Paramore. If you haven't heard this song, go and look it up. It is truly beutiful.

**

* * *

**_I am going away for a while, But I'll be back, don't try and follow me,_

"_Run while you can, minna. Get away before…run…"_ Their friend's hopeless last words echo in her head. They had left, run, as she had asked. But now she was the only one left. She was still running._  
_

**_'Cause I'll return as soon as possible._**

She had no one left back home to wait for her. So she was leaving. The memories here were too much for her to stay anymore. She had lost her home to them._  
_

**_See I'm trying to find my place , But it might not be here where I feel safe_**

She had had too much here. Lost too much here. She couldn't stay. And no one was left to tell her not to go. No reason for her to stay._  
_

**_We all learn to make mistakes _**

She had thought it would be better to stay here and hold onto them. But she had been wrong. So wrong. Holding onto the memories was the equivalent of grasping a sharp knife by the blade and refusing to let go even though it cut at her._  
_

**_And run, from them, from them, with no direction_**

She should've left long ago. Staying here had kept the pain fresh, allowing her no distractions, no time to ease the hurt. She shifted her backpack to her other shoulder. The airport was loud and crowded, with foreign languages clogging the air and people filling the uncomfortable plastic seats._  
_

**_We'll run from them, from the, With no conviction._**

She had kept herself here out of fear of the unknown. But she had already lived through the worst part of her life. Nothing out there could be more horrible than what she had already gone through at home. She had already felt rock-bottom, so anything was better…wasn't it?_  
_

**_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts, Traveling endlessly_**

It was raining outside the train windows as it pulled out of the station. She had seen the world, several times around. She had seen too much. She felt tired to the core. Her very bones ached for rest. To stay in one place longer than a few months._  
_

**_Don't need no road, In fact they follow Me._**

Home. The word was empty to her. Home was were family lived and friends were welcome. Home meant that someone was waiting for you. She had no one left. Not here, where she called home, or anywhere else. She was alone._  
_

**_And we just go in circles._**

The irony of her situation did not escape her. She had once wished to be left alone. For everyone to just stop bothering her. Now that that wish was granted, she didn't want it._  
_

**_Well Now I'm told that this is life, And pain is just a simple compromise,_**

But her friends wouldn't have wanted her to give up. That was the only reason she came back. The graveyard was covered in a light powder of snow when she arrived, the delicate flakes catching in her hair. She sat down next to a plain smooth stone. "Hey, minna. It's been a while hasn't it?" she told them of her travels. The wonders she had seen with her tired eyes. "You would've loved it, minna. I wish…" her throat was clogged with sudden tears. "I wish you could've been there with me. I wrote you all postcards from every place I've been." She put a tattered shoebox down on the ground next to the stone. Tears dotted the top as the snow fell softly._  
_

**_So we can get what we want out of it. _**

She had lived the dream life. Many people would kill to live as she did. But she would have given it all to go back. To stop when her world had fallen to pieces. Her world was broken, and she could never stop wondering what might've been. What should've been._  
_

_**Would someone care to classify, Of broken hearts and twisted minds**,_

"_Get down! Everybody!" __**Bang!**__ "I said get down!"_

It was truly amazing how one gun can ruin so many lives by discharging just one bullet.

_Screams fill her ears. Some belong to her and her friends. __**Bang!Bang!Bang!**_

It can shatter someone for eternity. Some can put themselves back together again. Some mix up the pieces and become twisted, warped versions of themselves. And some never find all the pieces that they had. They are left with great holes in themselves, crucial parts gone, missing._  
_

**_So I can find someone to rely on._**

She had pieces missing. Many, many, pieces. Every person she had ever cared about, ever loved at all, had left jagged holes in her. They had been torn from her, their sharp edges cutting as they vanished._  
_

**_And run, To them, to them, Full speed ahead_**

She ran down to the park where they had spent so many happy afternoons together. She could almost see them waiting for her, under the same tree they always had. She reached out a hand…a tear slid unnoticed to the ground._  
_

**_Oh you are not, Useless._**

She was nothing without them. A ghost of someone she might have once almost been. But not anymore. That person she could've been was long gone._  
_

**_We are just, Misguided ghosts, Traveling endlessly_**

Her friends would've loved to travel with her. They had, in a fashion. They had been there in her head. Even though it had been years since she'd seen them she knew exactly what their reactions would've been to each thing she'd seen. A small smile crept onto her lips._  
_

**_The ones we trusted the most, Pushed us far away _**

"_Run, minna! Get out while you can!" No…this couldn't be happening…."Go!"…The building collapsed into a heap of smoke and stone. No, no, No…Who was screaming so loudly? It hurt…she screamed until she collapsed into unconsciousness._

**_And there's no one road, We should not be the same._**

She knew that on the outside she still appeared the same as she always had. She had no scars to show the world. It would've been better it she did. The scars on her mind and soul were so many that she had stopped counting long ago. Had they been physical wounds, she would've been dead long before the wounds had healed._  
_

_**But I'm just a ghost, And still they echo me**,_

But as it was, they just reduced her to the shell of a person. She had used up her emotions long ago, when she had still been able to smile without her face cracking. When her laugh wasn't rusty and cynical. When she had still loved. Still felt._  
_

**_They echo me in circles._**

She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't forget them. But it was killing her, she could feel it. She pulled a picture from her inside pocket. It was worn and faded now, but the people in it still shone brightly. It was time to let them go. She slid the picture into the shoebox. They would have wanted her to be happy. So she would try.

'_You do not drown by falling into water. You drown by staying there.'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought by pushing the lovely blue button down yonder.

~commontater


End file.
